


The Binding Blood

by xamuletx



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xamuletx/pseuds/xamuletx
Summary: Being the Successor of the Blood must mean something... Right?
Relationships: Io/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Binding Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Another alternate ending where the Protagonist takes on the Relics instead of Io.

“It’s alright.”

Io’s voice sounds distant beneath the roaring of the relics in Yikoe’s ears but then the Attendant appears at her side. For a moment, the Queenslayer is distracted by the sorrow and hope that dances in her eyes and she doesn’t fully register what Io is doing until the burn of the relics is suddenly no longer coursing her veins. 

“In the end… No matter who I may be… Even if I serve as no more than an empty vessel… You have stored so many precious memories inside my heart. And I promise I will never allow them to fade away. Whatever happens, I will always be with you. Just as you will always be within my heart. And now…”

“No.” Yikoe says gently, wresting back control of the relics. What once burned, is now soothed by the devotion she feels for her friends. 

“You are so much more than ‘an empty vessel’ and you deserve to live your life as a person and not just as an Attendant.” She continues. Io’s eyes widen, joy brimming within them.

The Queenslayer feels something wet roll down her cheek and she’s not sure if it’s a tear or black ichor. She turns to her friends, who watch the scene with trepidation and pulls off her face mask. For this, she wants them to see her. They shout warnings but Yikoe knows she’ll be safe. 

“My friends,” she begins, choking before taking a deep breath and starting again. “My friends. I may not remember much about my life but I am eternally gratefully that I got to make new memories with you. Together we have accomplished so much. I only hope that my absence will not sadden you too much.”

Turning back to Io; she captures her free hand, linking their fingers together. “And thank you, Io, for always staying by my side.”

With that, she gently pushes her Attendant away and focuses her attention wholly on the relics. 

~~~~

_ It seemed so simple when the realisation hit her. _

_ After their fight with Mido and the clock now ticking on the eventual dissolving of the Red Mists, the group had gathered at the top of the Crypt Spire to plan out their next action and to come to terms with the fact that Yikoe may have to take Silva’s place.  _

_ The Successor of the Brain, of the Heart, of the Eye, of the Throat and the countless others… What would hold them all together? _

_ When Yikoe had her eureka moment, her friends swung between supporting and urging her to rethink her idea. It would be dangerous, she knew that but deep down she also knew that it would all work out.  _

~~~~

She feels the power of the Relic of the Blood fill her and one by one she soothes the lonely, angry echoes of the Queen, careful not to let their rage and power overwhelm her. Her vision fades to be replaced with a bright white light and for the second time since she defeated the Queen, Yikoe sees and hears Cruz.

“Thank you. You have done what I could not.”

She reaches out to the young woman. “I’ll protect them. For all of eternity if I have to.”

Cruz meets her halfway, smiling softly, “I know you will.”

The vision comes to an end as she feels the last Successors relics enter her and finally, the Relic of the Heart. With all relics safely nestled within her and the Queen’s benevolent power surging through her veins, she opens her eyes. She sees her friends looking at her in equal parts wonder and sorrow and she sees the Gaol of the Stagnant Blood where she stands but more than that she sees a world ravaged by horrors and the Lost, by desperation and instinct and knows that she can change it all. 

She lifts her hands and the blood that surrounds the platform and bridge thickens and for a moment churns unnervingly. It stops and there’s a lull in the air before thick bloodveins burst from the red lake and burrow into the walls, reinforcing the stone then spreading far and wide across Vein. Bloodsprings curl their way around the support beams of the bridge, blue sparks of light flying up into the air. The platform shudders as a tree grows where Gregorio Silva’s throne once stood, bearing more bloodbeads than can be counted. 

She bows lowly to her friends, respect and admiration warming her heart before letting her body turn to ash.

Though she regrets the pain this causes her friends, for the first time since she breathed again Yikoe feels at peace.

She’ll soothe the relics for the rest of her existence if she needs to and hope that her newfound friends will endeavour to make the world a better place. 


End file.
